falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The March On Verzoonium
As promised the New Falleentium Order held the "March on Verzoonium". With the NFO's chairman, Erwin Bonhart and NFO MP, Chiang Kai-Shek speaking at the event. Bonhart denounced seperatism and applauded Imperial Chancellor Brokenshire's decision to use the military. MP Kai-Shek spoke on the wave of war refugees and the socialists acceptance of them. Attendence for the March was around 1,100. Many waving the flag of the Empire along with a small group burning the state flag short before the March offically began. Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming on this snowy day here in Zarantin, the capital of Verzoonium. We are here to expose the vile sickness that is affecting this state; seperatism. These treasonus fools believe they are better off without the Empire. Well than I think their constant display of violence disallows them hold any right to leave our glorious. In fact these traitors have assassinated Duke Gregory Húsavík. A man with many years of service to Empire who was gunned down like an animal. The man responsible, Boyko Stefanov, was killed just as he should have. Personally I would have prefered that he be captured alive and be given a public execution so that an example may set. That example is that all traitors will die. '' ''In response to the violence our great Imperial Chancellor, James Brokenshire has done the thing that I would have done, a deployment of the military. Now they will be here to keep the peace however I would have them round any suspected seperatists and put them on trial for treason. In fact through our Un-Falleen Activities Commitee we have the names of around hundred seperatists here in Verzoonium. I shall name two right now actually. Sven-Roald Nystø, an elementary school teacher and Cai-Göran Stubb a banker. People like them need to be exposed and renounce their treasonus ways or be put on trial for treason. Supporting seperatism should be outlawed. Our great Empire does not need more refrendums like the ones the Hastagians and Velds had, independence refrendums must be outlawed. For we are not Veld, Jalb, Cartrians, or Verz. We are all Falleens and we must unite as one and not be worried about petty ethnic problems. We are all one Empire and one people. '' ''Serperatism is disease of the mind and it must be cured. If the violence continues the New Falleentium Order will return with greater numbers and aid the true patriots here in Verzoonium and root out the serpartism. As many of you know Davud Monshizadeh has been around the world to aid the nationalists in places like the Republic of Shiha nd the Republic of Entloland. Well he has been here too working with many pro-Empire groups on funding and joining the NFO flock. Thank you for joining us and now please welcome a man who I hold much respect for, Chiang Kai-Shek. Thank you, and once again thank you for coming here on this snowy day. Erwin is hundred percent true these seperatists are sickness. A sickness that is aided by the Socialists who want bring in refugees to our Empire. These refugees will only leach on our welfare system. They will take jobs away from hard working people trying to care for their families. They will do nothing expect sit around and collect welfare. All the while taxes will go up because the welfare system will be strained by the refugees. '' ''I call on all sensible thinking of the to protest the entry of these leeches. Take to the streets let it be known they are not welcomed here at all and must return home, at once. These people are incompatibile with our way of living and cannot live in the Empire. So far only Reellam has been the one state to refuse entry of these dirty animals. Their course of action is something that should be emulated across the Empire. '' ''The Socialists will happily let them into our Empire. Another reason why socialism and communism must be declared as a terrorist ideology and have their parties outlawed and have their charities fold. They want them here so they can vote for them in the next election and bring back a socialist regime. The only thing our Empire should be helping these animals is giving them passage back to their homelands. True citizens of the Empire do not let these animals feel welcomed here, refuse them service for your businesses, remind them this is our home not theirs. Always fly the flag of our Empire high so it reminds them they are just simply not welcomed here. Good night. Category:The Imperial Constitution